The invention relates to a rotor having an essentially cylindrical rotor body with permanent magnets on the cylindrical outer surface thereof.
Such rotors usually are subjected to very high rotational speeds and, with that, to high centrifugal forces. For this reason, these rotors must, on the one hand, be counterbalanced very carefully. On the other, it must be possible to counterbalance them in a very simple manner.